Un orage pour une éternité
by Tagadaz
Summary: HPDM Harry au secours de Draco contre l'éternel Voldemort. Il cours à sa mort, il court à sa vie. Deux anges unis, réunis? Le combat contre Voldemort commence, qui gagnera? Un enjeu important, le monde.
1. Choc

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Il s'agit de ma première publication alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent! _

_Petite et grosse (allez hop tant qu'on y est) donc dédicace à Cassy cette toute première fiction! Désolée c'est une Harry/Draco pas très explicite ok! Mais quand même! Promis je te ferais une avec les Maraudeurs! Je te jure! Je suis pas une experte mais bon je vais y réfléchir... Comme ça je vais créer à partir de rien du tout du tout, ah!ah! Intéressant! Vous vous en fichez hein?! Pas vrai? Allez allez! Avouez! Bon bin si c'est comme ça z'avez qu'à lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**oOoOoOo**

Je cours. La pluie tombe, me mouille. Je tremble, je suis trempé, je cours. Une goutte d'eau glisse sur ma

joue, sur mes lèvres. Elle est salée. Je cours, encore, plus vite. Arriver à temps. Il le faut. Un pas,

un autre. Des enjambées. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau, mon passé me colle à la peau. Je m'en veux

à m'en rendre fou, je m'en veux à mort. D'ailleurs je vais mourir. Je le sais. Elle est là-bas. Elle m'attend. La

mort. Je vais repartir avec elle. Des tas de fois j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, des tas de fois je me suis esquivé.

Mais là je n'ai plus le choix, cette fois je ne m'en sortirai pas, je le sais. Mais mourir ne me fais pas

peur, après tout on s'est souvent cotoyé. Je la connais depuis ma naissance en quelque sorte. Quelle ironie!

Je cours. Je ne me savais pas capable de courir aussi vite. Aussi longtemps. Le sol est détrempé. La terre

forme des flaques d'eau, de boue. Je les contourne ou saute par dessus. Mais je cours, je ne m'arrête pas.

Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête! Sinon il le tuera. Il le fera. Il a déja tué tant de personnes, d'êtres humains.

A croire que tuer le rend plus fort. Et s'il le tue, il prendra quelqu'un d'autre, le tuera. Et ainsi de suite,

jusqu'à ce que je vienne. Et ça, je ne veux pas! Je ne veux plus! Que les autres se laissent tuer pour moi!

C'est finit! Désormais, j'assume et je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul. J'en ai assez de me cacher

derrière tous ceux qui luttent aussi contre lui. Je veux offrir mon torse à la mort. Je veux mourir. Je veux

vivre. Car je ne veux pas simplement mourir et laisser les autres se débrouiller sans moi, je m'en voudrais

encore plus que je ne m'en veux déja. Ils comptent tant sur moi, je ne peux pas partir avant de l'avoir tué. Je

vais tuer. Une fois. Une seule. Ensuite, ce sera mon tour.

C'est pour cela que je cours, je cours à ma mort. Je cours à sa vie. Car s'il frôle la mort en ce moment, c'est

ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Je dois le sauver! C'est ma faute. J'aurais du lui dire de faire attention, de

se méfier. Il disait qu'il savait à quoi il s'exposait mais j'ai tout de même failli à mon devoir. Car maintenant, il

est entre ses mains. Lui si pur, si innocent entre des mains sales, putrides et tachées de sang. Mon ange

blond, brisé par Lucifer. Mon ange déchu. Comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça? Si j'avais été plus prompt à agir!

Combien de fois m'ont-ils répété que j'étais trop souvent dans la lune? Pas assez instinctif. Ou alors trop.

Oh! Mon ange, mon bel ange! Me pardonneras-tu un jour? Mon ange blond, image de la pureté éternelle. Il ne

te manque que les ailes. Tu me disais toujours que c'était moi tes ailes, que sans moi tu n'était plus un ange,

que tu n'étais plus tout court. Comme je t'aime! Mes yeux se voilent. Courir toujours. Arriver à temps. J'aurais

du savoir le protéger. C'est désormais le seul but de ma vie. Mon dernier objectif. Lentement, le soleil se

rapproche de la ligne d'horizon.

**Flash Back**

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux et me caressa les paupières. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je

souris, c'était le matin, à ses côtés. Quoi de mieux? Je tournai la tête lorsque je le sentis bouger à côté de

moi.

-"Bonjour...dis-je

La couverture remua et je vis sa bouille blonde émerger de dessous la couette. Je lui souris et il me répondis

par un bâillement. Mes yeux riaient. J'étais heureux.

-Bien dormi?

-Trop peu pour moi, répondit-il en étouffant un second bâillement.

-Tu avais l'air un peu plus en forme hier soir...

-Un peu seulement? s'indigna t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et je le vis froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Beaucoup plus," rétorquai-je en penchant doucement mon visage vers lui.

Je déposais un baiser voleur sur son nez et descendais vers ses lèvres. Elles papillonnèrent quelques secondes

puis s'unir, se séparèrent pour mieux se réunir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement quand

mes dents exercèrent une pression un peu plus forte sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il soupira d'aise lorsque ma langue

s'introduit doucement dans sa bouche. Le baiser se poursuivit et de secondes en minutes la chambre

s'éclairait un peu plus, délivrant de leur chaude nuit d'été les deux amants. Et quand nos lèvres se séparèrent

finalement, je lui souris et ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Je caressai son visage, suivant ses traits délicats, flattant

son nez fin, retraçant ses fossettes, s'attardant sur ses lèvres roses foncées d'un baiser attardé. Et par un

effort surhumain, je réussis à détacher mes yeux et mon corps de ce mirage de beauté lorsqu'il sortit du lit et

entra dans la salle de bain. Il repoussa la porte assez pour qu'elle ne se referme pas tout à fait et laisse un

léger interstice. Quelque chose m'empêcha de m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer après, et cela venait du

côté de la fenêtre.

Grognant, pestant, je me levais péniblement. J'enfilais un pantalon et

contournais le lit double défait et dans un état lamentable. Chaque pas me semblait peser des tonnes et

durer des heures. J'écartai les rideaux, aperçu le hiboux qui causait tant de vacarme. Il était noir, imposant

et ses yeux jaunes me firent frissonner. Un mauvais pressentiment me prit soudain. D'une main tremblante,

j'ouvris la fenêtre et pris le mot accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Ce dernier me piqua la main et s'envola tel

un mauvais présage dans le beau ciel bleu du matin. Une chaleur étrange sur ma main me sortit de mes

pensées, un long filet de sang s'en échappait. Je portais ma main à ma bouche et refermai la fenêtre. Je

me retournai et sursautai violemment.

-"Je t'ai fais peur? Excuse moi mon ange, dit-il en m'enlaçant de ses longs bras blancs encore humide.

-...

- Qu'est ce que c'était?

-Rien, dis-je en mettant discrètement le bout de papier dans ma poche.

- Ah bon? J'ai pourtant cru voir un hibou s'éloigner...

- Tu as rêver, répondis-je immédiatement.

Je le sentis se raidir. Il prit ma main, observa d'un air suspect le sang qui affluait toujours et sa voix fût dure

et inflexible.

-Et ça alors? Tu t'es escrimé seul avec la fenêtre?

Confus et triste, je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui cachais l'existence de cette lettre. Je

l'avais blessé et j'en étais conscient. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler tant que je ne serais pas sûr... sûr

que ça ne le concernait pas, sûr de ma supériorité par rapport à l'autre, qu'il n'attaquerait pas, sûr de toujours

le protéger, non de toujours LES protéger. Il le fallait, sinon je perdrais tout et le monde entier comptait sur

moi.

Un froid intense s'empara de moi et éclaircit mon esprit. Il s'était écarté et je l'entendis dire qu'il allait

préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers d'un pas sec et saccadé. J'étais

dans un état second et je l'était toujours lorsque je sortis le papier de ma poche, l'ouvris et le lus.

"_Au coucher de soleil, tu diras adieu à tout ce que tu connais Potter, à tous ceux que _

_tu connais et à commencer par Lui Potter! Car tu vas mourir, sous ses yeux! _

_Je te tuerais à petit feu, tu souffriras et lui, lui me supplieras à genoux de te laisser la vie! _

_ Quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, je le tuerais._

_ Et alors, la nuit sera tombée..._"

Interdis, je relus plusieurs fois le parchemin. Un bruit sourd provenant du rez-de-chaussé me fit sortir de

cet état second. Je bondis hors de la pièce, hurlant son nom. Ma baguette à la main, je descendis les escaliers

à une vitesse improbable. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, je vis mon salon apparaître, dévasté. La cuisine, idem. Ils

étaient venus. Ils étaient venus juste après m'avoir envoyé ce message. Et ils l'avaient enlevé. Enlevé. Il

n'était plus là. Il m'avait laissé seul, ils me l'avaient pris. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!

Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais hors de moi. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement tant j'étais effondré.

Je courus au dehors de la maison en ruines désormais. La campagne aux alentours paraissait normale. Jamais

on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait eu ici même un attentat. Sauf si on regardait de l'autre côté. Je me retournais.

En haut de la colline, la maison fumait. On aurait dit une grosse verrue.

Pleurant de rage, épuisé, je m'effondrais à même le sol recouvert de débris carbonisés et perdis la notion de temps suis-je resté ainsi à ruminer mes pensées? Des minutes, des heures?

J'étais tellement effaré que je pouvais pas agir. Je n'en étais pas capable. Ce fut Hermione qui me sortit de mon hébétude.

-"HAARRYYY!!!"

Son cri déchira l'air. Elle était accompagnée d'une troupe d'Aurors ainsi que de Ron et Ginny. Ils arrivèrent

vers moi en courant et se mirent à parler tous en même temps et Hermione intervint.

-"Le Ministère a détecté une forte concentration de magie autour de chez toi et ... commença t-elle

- Tu comprends, on est tout de suite venus! se précipita Ron

- Ron! Tais-toi! Que s'est-il passé exactement Harry?

-Je... je ne sais plus trop... j'ai entendu un bruit sourd comme une explosion... je suis descendu et j'ai

trouvé ça comme ça... je m'interrompis une minute, et Draco avait disparu...

-Tu t'es disputés avec Draco? demanda Hermione semblant décelée ma gêne.

-Oui, enfin non pas vraiment. C'est que... j'ai reçu ça dis-je en leur tendant le parchemin.

Il y eut une, peut-être deux, minutes de silence.

-Mon Dieu, Harry! On va le retrouver, s'écria t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, On va le retrouver, je

te le promets! On ne va pas le laisser faire! Nous gagnerons, ensemble.

Je ne répondis rien et me laissa aller dans la chaleur des bras de ma meilleure amie. Là, je m'évanouis.

Je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans un lit de l'hôspital Ste Mangouste. J'étais encore

ensommeillé quand je compris enfin ce que mon subconscient me criait mais que je refusait délibérément

d'admettre. Ce soir. C'était pour ce soir. Ce sera pour ce soir. Quelle heure est-il? Il faut que je le sauve! Si

c'est encore possible! Mais en attendant agir! Agir! Je vis mes habits posés sur une chaise sur le côté du lit.

Je me levai et m'habillai précipitamment. Je sortis de la chambre, couru dans le couloir, atteignit l'ascenseur

juste avant qu'il ne se referme. Brève interruption. Je repris mon souffle. Rez-de-chaussé, les portes

s'ouvrirent. Je m'apprètai à m'élancer mais j'aperçus, en face de moi, la grande horloge. Elle indiquait

18 heures. Le soleil ne se coucherais pas avant 21 heures. Il m'en restait trois. Je fonçai tête baissée, traversai

le hall, et sortit enfin à l'air libre. Je transplanai. Je n'avais ni vu, ni entendu Hermione arriver quelques secondes

trop tard, essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il faisait sombre au couvert des arbres, un orage était en train de se préparer. Un orage

qui décidera de l'éternité. A partir de maintenant, je ne pouvais plus transplaner, il fallait continuer à pied.

La première goutte s'écrasa près de mon pied, la seconde sur ma joue. Je m'élançai, il me restait très peu de

temps avant que le soleil se couche.

**Fin du flash back**

Je cours, encore, toujours, plus vite. Mon coeur bat encore, vite, plus pour longtemps. Je m'essouffle, ma

respiration se fait plus rauque. Je trébuche sur une racine d'arbre, tombe à genoux, me relève, repart. Le

sauver. Le sauver, il le faut absolument.

J'arrive en face d'un lac. Un lac immense. Tellement immense que je n'arrive pas à distinguer la rive opposée.

En revanche, le groupe d'ombres rassemblées au centre du lac, au dessus de sa surface, comme suspendues

par des fils invisibles, eux je les repère facilement. Je me jète un sortilège de lévitation et m'élance vers eux.

La colère qui emplit mon cœur et mon corps est immense. Elle se répand dans mes veines comme un poison

et je ne vois plus rien, uniquement la silhouette encapuchonnée de Voldemort, seulement lui et le désir et la

certitude de le tuer. Il a détruit mes parents, mes amis, toutes les personnes que j'aimais et tellement

d'autres. Il a détruit ma vie. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le tuer. Je dois le faire pour le monde, l'Angleterre,

Poudlard, mes amis, et puis pour Draco. Draco qui a tué son propre père, qui s'est battu contre son enfance

et tous les principes qu'on lui a inculqué. Un hurlement inhumain sort de ma gorge.

Le ciel gronde de plus en plus fort. Un premier éclair zèbre le ciel sombre. Du soleil, il ne reste plus qu'un

minuscule morceau orangé qui ne tarde pas à disparaître derrière la masse de nuage amoncelés.

Dans le ciel, les ombres forment un cercle parfait autour de Voldemort. Une seconde personne est près de lui,

beaucoup plus insignifiante, on la remarque à peine. Elle est allongée au pied du maître et ne bouge pas.

-"DRACOO!!!

Voldemort éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par ses Mangemorts. Leur rire horrible et démoniaque, vidé de toute

humanité, résonne dans la vallée comme un compte à rebours qui va se terminer dans peu de temps. Furieux,

je me précipite vers lui. Sa voie sèche, glacée et sinueuse m'interrompt net dans mon élan:

-"Tu es venu... c'était évident. Je ne sais vraiment plus pourquoi les gens mettent dans d'espoir dans ce...

gamin. Donner le monde à un Griffondor? Quelle idée ridicule!

Il ricana et ses yeux rouges sang croisèrent les miens. Je les vis se plisser comme s'il souriait. Je serre les

dents et mes poings se crispent sur ma baguette. Je vais le tuer. Il reprit son acide monologue.

-Potter, que tu es facile à manipuler. Un petit lionceau s'est facile à apprivoiser. Un bout de viande et hop

ça obéit n'est ce pas Potter? Petit lionceau qui jouait et qui a aperçut un serpent. Il a essayé de l'attraper

mais le serpent est parti alors le lionceau l'a suivi. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas? J'ai raison? Mais où est-ce que le serpent l'emmène donc?

Alors Potter? Tu ne dis rien? Tu trembles? De rage? De chagrin? Les deux peut-être? Tu ne sais pas? Je vais

te le dire, le serpent emmène le lionceau droit dans le repère des...

-TAISEZ VOUS!!! Vous ne savez rien! Draco n'a pas... Il n'aurait jamais... je m'interrompt brutalement.

Une flèche de lumière éclaire brusquement la scène. La pluie redouble de violence. Dans ma tête, la tempête

est encore plus puissante. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent sous mon crâne, explosent et me font perdre toute

contenance. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Je n'y crois, non, il n'a pas pu me faire cela. Il disait m'aimer, il

était sincère! Même si je ne le croyais pas, il a su, il a réussit. Il m'a séduit comme jamais personne ne l'a fait,

il m'a prouvé son amour. Les preuves sont là! Les preuves sont...

-draco...je murmure

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclate de rire. Son rire s'élève dans le ciel encore une fois, se mêle aux éclairs de

plus en nombreux.

-Tu as bien joué et je t'es sous-estimé ou alors il est vraiment trop facile à manier! Il n'y crois même pas! Tu

entends ça Malfoy?!

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Une faible plainte retentit. Je vis avec horreur son visage se

relever. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais. Son œil gauche était violacé et sa lèvre était fendue. Il était

beau, beau à se damner. J'aurais tout fait pour aller le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi. Mais

j'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais entendre, de sa trahison. Car oui, il m'avait trahi. Je croisai

son regard. Ses yeux obscurcis mystérieusement se troublèrent soudain. Personne ne semblait l'avoir

remarquer à part moi. Je ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Et sous mes yeux hébétés, je vis les

siens se troubler et se remplir de larmes.

Dans mon esprit se fit un grand vide. Je ne comprenais pas. Il aurait du me faire un sourire, un narquois. Un

de ceux qu'il réussissait si bien à Poudlard. Il aurait pu se montrer cruel envers moi. Non, il aurait du. Alors

pourquoi pleurait-il? Voldemort ne s'était rendu compte de rien, ni de mon incompréhension, ni des larmes de

Draco. Pleure t-il vraiment ou est-ce un mirage, mon imagination qui me joue des tours? Le cri de Voldemort

me fais sursauter.

-PARLES! lui hurle t-il

Un silence s'ensuivit. Même le ciel s'était tu. Je vis sa silhouette remuer faiblement, sa jambe formant un angle

bizarre. Son visage est de nouveau face contre terre, je ne le vois plus. Lorsqu'il parle, c'est un murmure.

- Tu... tu es... faible

Silence. Non! Impossible, c'était impossible! Draco comment as-tu pu? Je t'aimais! J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi!

Et toi, toi tu as abusé de ma confiance! Tu n'étais qu'une façade! Tu t'es joué de moi! Tu...

-Ha... Harry... non... c'est faux...

-DOLORIS!

-AAAHHHAAAHAHAHAHH!!

Le cri de souffrance de Draco résonna dans le ciel accalmé. Mes pensées devinrent un peu plus logiques. Bien

sûr, tout ce que Voldemort venait de lui déballer n'était que mensonges! Draco m'aimait! Sinon pourquoi aurait-il

été enlevé? Pourquoi aurait-il été roué de coups? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit lui même? L'effet en aurait

été d'autant plus dévastant...

-co...comment... as tu... pu... croire... que...

Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il m'avait trompé? Il m'aime sincèrement! Escuse moi Draco d'avoir douté de toi...

-que... je... t'aimais?

-QUOI!?!

A ce moment, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Je vis Voldemort sourir et annuler son sort d'Imperium.

Puis, il fit un pas vers moi et leva sa baguette. J'étais trop ahuri pour réagir. Il allait me tuer. C'était évident.

Le temps me parut plus lent. J'allais mourir et pourtant j'étais étrangement calme. Je me sentais presque en

paix avec moi même. J'aurais juste voulu être certain que Voldemort ne sévirait plus jamais, le tuer, que le

calme revienne ensuite j'aurais pu mourir. Oh! J'aurais aussi voulu éclaircir la situation avec Draco...

M'a t-il vraiment trompé ou Voldemort l'a enlevé? Je le regarde, il parait incroyablement triste et révolté

aussi, malgré ses blessures. Il est beau. Finalement, peut-être qu'il m'aime vraiment... Moi aussi je t'aime

Draco. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. C'est merveilleux et terriblement

douloureux. Adieu Draco, je t'aimais tu sais.

-AVADA KEDAVRAA!!

-NON!!"

_Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte. Elle plongea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et l'atteignit de _

_plein fouet. Ses yeux parurent plus verts encore, ils sourirent à un garçon blond. Puis, ils se voilèrent et le _

_corps du brun bascula en arrière, longtemps. Sa silhouette se rapprochait peu à peu de la surface du lac et _

_lorsqu'elle la toucha, une gerbe d'eau éclata en l'air et se gela sur place._

Draco hurla. Il vit le corps de Harry basculer en arrière. Ses yeux lui souriaient encore. Il plongea.

N'ayant plus aucune force, le sortilège de Lévitation se rompit. Il tombait. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles alors

qu'il se rapprochait de Harry. Lui aussi allait mourir, auprès de celui qu'il avait aimé depuis une visite dans une

certaine boutique de vêtements. La surface du lac se rapprochait inexorablement, de plus en plus vite.

Autour de Harry, les gerbes d'eau gelées formaient une sorte couronne, comme des épines protégeant une

rose. Sa rose. Soudain, Draco entendit un bruit, un son, quelque chose d'inconnu à son oreille, c'était comme

si l'air crépitait. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de grésillement, on aurait dit que l'air présent autour de Harry

était encore chargé magiquement. Et plus Draco s'en approchait, plus cela augmentait. Et tout d'un coup, il y

eut une explosion. Le paysage passa de l'obscurité à la luminosité la plus parfaite. Cela dura quelques

secondes avant de redevenir aussi sombre qu'avant.

Dans leur tombeau de glace, Harry et Draco reposaient ensemble pour l'éternité.

_Et voila ma première fic. O.S_

_A suivre... ou pas?_

_Tout dépend de vous_

_reviewer moi!! xD_


	2. Disparition

_Hey les gens!_

_Vous allez bien?_

_Second chapitre d' Un orage pour une éternité. Finalement, je pense pas que ça va être une OS. Je vais peut-être faire d'autres chapitres. Non je vais faire d'autres chapitres! Mais je sais pas encore combien parce que l'histoire se construit au fur et à mesure. Néanmoins, je pense pas en avoir pour trop longtemps non plus._

_Donc je vous met en situation quand même parce que je vous ai lâché sur le premier chapitre comme ça. L'histoire débute un an après le départ de Harry et cie de Poudlard. Ca va s'éclairer normalement dans ce chapitre._

_C'est vu plus ou moins par Hermione quelques fois par Ginny peut-être. Je maîtrise pas très bien la narration. XD_

_En fait ça commence, avant le premier chapitre. C'est la même journée que raconte Harry sauf vue par Hermione._

_Voili voilou! )_

_Bonne lecture!_

**OoOoOoO**

POV de Hermione

Ce matin là tout était normal. Enfin, normal, c'est un grand mot. Peut-on vraiment dire qu'un matin est normal lorsqu'on se lève avec l'intention de se battre? De lutter contre la guerre, contre le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres? Mais ce matin là, Hermione se leva comme d'habitude. Elle déjeuna, se doucha et se prépara puis elle transplana jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie où elle travaillait en tant qu'Auror.

Elle pénétra dans le hall, salua deux, trois personnes et rentra dans l'ascenseur. Elle descendit à son étage et rentra dans leur bureau. Elle travaillait sur la surveillance des habitations pour éviter le plus d'attentats possibles. La demeure qu'ils surveillaient le plus étant celle de Harry, bien entendu, ainsi que celle des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« -Bonjour tout le monde! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué tout en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau.

-Bonjour Hermione!

-Bonjour Mlle Granger.

Ron et Ginny qui avait intégré le service au début de cette année étaient déjà présents ainsi que trois autres Aurors qui travaillaient avec eux.

-Quoi de neuf? demanda t-elle

-Rien. Tout est calme.

Tout était calme. C'était bien ce qu'il l'inquiétait, non pas qu'elle aurait préféré meurtres et cie mais au moins un peu d'agitation, de trafics enfin quelque chose prouvant qu'ils s'activaient encore à d'obscures activités! Mais là, niet. Presque... mais oui, bien sûr, presque le calme avant la tempête..., se dit-elle songeuse.

-Aucun attentat depuis trois jours... Je commence à croire que notre ennemi juré prépare quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'empêche de programmer autre chose en parallèle. C'est étrange. »

Elle leva sa baguette et dis "Visio!". Aussitôt, le visage d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine apparut dans l'air, flottant à un mètre du sol.

-"Bonjour Remus, commença Hermione;

-Bonjour à tous. Qu'y a t-il?

-Je te retourne la question. lui rétorqua t-elle. De ton côté? Trafics? Échanges? Agitation?

-Rien du tout. Ça n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis qu'il est revenu. Je trouve ça bizarre d'ailleurs. Pourquoi?

-Nous n'avons rien du tout depuis trois jours nous non plus.

-Mais enfin, on va pas s'en plaindre tout de même? Intervint Ron."

Hermione lui lança un regard si noir qu'il retourna s'asseoir sans même ajouter un seul mot. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis bientôt un mois et l'ambiance qui en ressortait commençait à peser pour tout le monde.

Ron était persuadé de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Hermione et qu'il ne pouvait pas subvenir à ses besoins, ce dont Hermione se fichait royalement, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole tant qu'il n'en aurait pas prit conscience de ce qui...Une alerte retentit dans tout le bureau. Elle faisait un bruit horrible et tout le monde se boucha les oreilles en se précipitant vers les ordinateurs pour voir ce qui se passait. Les ordinateurs faisaient en effet partie des objets privilégiés qui, grâce au témoignage de Mr Weasley, avaient été reconnus et adoptés par les sorciers. Mais revenons à nos moutons, l'alarme donc s'était déclenchée. L'air s'était teinté d'une couleur rouge qui signalait une situation d'extrême urgence.

- "Que se passe t-il?! S'exclama Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas! Hurla Ron qui paniquait complètement. Jamais il n'avait vu ça et la situation lui échappait totalement.

-Concentration de magie au dessus du niveau 6, répondit Ginny d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée en s'agitant devant un poste.

-OU??

-Chez Harry!

-Vite! Dépêchez-vous! On y va! Tout le monde en zone de transplanage! s'écria Hermione. Remus prévient au plus vite des renforts s'il te plait?!

-Bien entendu, je suis en train de le faire!

Mais elle était déjà partie.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux moins de dix minutes plus tard, la première chose que tous virent, fut la maison en haut de la colline qui fumait. Un nuage noir s'en échappait et ne suggérait rien de bon. Ils coururent vers ce qu'il restait de l'habitation. Hermione tourna la tête et vit plus bas sur la colline, au milieu des débris, une forme allongée au sol. C'était Harry. Elle s'élança vers lui.

-"HAARRYYY!!!"

Son cri empreint d'une telle douleur déchira l'air. Les autres se retournèrent et la virent courir vers la silhouette étendue par terre. Ils la suivirent.

-Harry tu vas bien? s'écria Ginny.

-Harry que s'est-il passé? s'écria Ron.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? s'écrièrent les autres Aurors.

Il les regardait l'air hagard et choqué. Hermione intervint.

-"Le Ministère a détecté une forte concentration de magie autour de chez toi et ... commença t-elle

- Tu comprends, on est tout de suite venus! se précipita Ron

Ron! Tais-toi! Que s'est-il passé exactement Harry?

Son agacement envers Ron atteignait des sommêts. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi inutile. Déjà, au Ministère, il avait totalement paniqué face à la situation, ce qui n'avait absolument pas échappé à Hermione. Elle reporta toute son attention sur Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, juste choqué. Sacrément choqué.

-Je... je ne sais plus trop... j'ai entendu un bruit sourd comme une explosion... je suis descendu et j'ai trouvé ça comme ça... il s'interrompit une minute, et... Draco..., il avait disparu...

-Tu t'es disputés avec Draco? demanda Hermione semblant décelée sa gêne.

-Oui, enfin non pas vraiment. C'est que... j'ai reçu ça, dis t-il en leur tendant un parchemin noirci.

Tous se penchèrent pour lire ce qui y était écrit. Au fur et à mesure, leurs yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi. Il semblait à Hermione que jamais elle ne verrait la bouche de Ron se refermer.

Il y eut une, peut-être deux, minutes de silence. La jeune femme était plus choquée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

-Mon Dieu, Harry! On va le retrouver, s'écria t-elle les larmes aux yeux en le prenant dans ses bras, On va le retrouver, je te le promets! On ne va pas le laisser faire! Nous gagnerons. Ensemble.

Elle essayait de faire passer dans cette étreinte un maximum de réconfort. Elle sentit contre elle le corps de Harry se relâcher das ses bras.

-Il s'est évanoui, murmura t-elle."

Ron et un autre Auror le portèrent et ils transplanèrent à Sainte Mangouste.

Les Médicomages se précipitèrent sur eux à leur arrivée.

- Qu'est ce? Par Merlin, le Sauveur! Qu'a t-il?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gravement blessé mais il est en état de choc.

-Bien, nous allons l'ausculter et le mettre en salle de réveil. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ait sa propre chambre.

-D'accord, merci Docteur. Nous ne pouvons pas rester avec lui? demanda Hermione.

-Non, je le crains. Il a besoin de repos. Il s'interrompit un moment devant leur air désolé puis reprit. A moins qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne.

-Je vais rester, dit Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. Vas-y toi, et attrape ce salopard!

Elle lui sourit timidement et les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est dans ces moments là que l'amitié est très précieuse. Harry pouvait se reposer sur des épaules solides qui le soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive.

- Promets-moi de me prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera.

-Je te le promet. Allez, courage!

Ils rentrèrent au Ministère, là Remus leur informa que des renforts avaient été envoyés sur les lieux, et leur communiqua les indices qu'ils avaient relevé. C'est à dire très peu.

Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Elle n'étais pas en état de réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle hurla de frustration. Tout la sortait de ses gonds, principalement Ron qui complètement dépassé par les évênements de savait plus quoi faire.

-"RONALD WEASLEY! AVEZ VOUS L'INTENTION DE VOUS BOUGER UN PEU OUI OU M... NON?!?

Elle se décida à rester un minimum polie. Hurler lui avait fait du bien mais elle crut un instant en avoir trop fait lorsqu'elle vit le visage du jeune homme virer à la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Bouges-toi Ron, reprit t-elle sur un ton en dessous."

Ils s'activèrent ainsi toute la matinée mais ils avaient beau passer tout au peigne fin, ils ne trouvaient rien. Dans le parchemin qu'il avait fait parvenir à Harry, Voldemort lui donnait bien implicitement rendez-vous mais ils ne pouvaient pas deviner le lieu, seul Harry savait. Ginny ne l'avait pas recontacté donc il ne s'était pas réveillé. Hermione décida de faire une pause. Il était 13 heures et elle travaillait depuis bientôt cinq heures d'affilées. Elle se rendit à Ste Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et mettre Ginny au courant des derniers évènements. Peut-être, l'esprit vif de la jeune femme saisirait le détail qui lui avait échappé.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'accueil:

-Bonjour, je viens rendre visite à Harry Potter...

-Quatrième étage, chambre 416, bonne journée... Bonjour.

Hermione se retourna mais l'infirmière s'adressait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre et lui indiquait son chemin. Est-elle vraiment là pour sauver des personnes se demanda t-elle? Elle prit l'ascenseur bondé et descendit au quatrième. Des couloirs partaient dans tous les sens et elle se sentait déjà perdue. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation. Elle interpella une infirmière et lui demanda la direction de la chambre 416. Après s'en être enquise, elle se dirigea vers d'un pas ferme, résolue à trouver son chemin. Néanmoins, elle dut encore demander son chemin à trois autres personnes avant de trouver la chambre qu'elle cherchait. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle toqua discrètement à la porte et entra. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une lumière qui ne venait de nulle part. Les murs était clairs, fidèles au cliché du blanc, roi des pots de peintures des hôpitaux. Le Médicomage avait tenu sa promesse, il y avait un seul lit dans la pièce. Ginny avait relevé la tête à son entrée, elle lui sourit et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, aucune ne parla. Hermione observait Harry. Il était pâle mais paraissait en bonne santé. Son pouls battait régulièrement et sa respiration était calme. Elle lui prit la main et murmura:

-"Des choses m'échappent Harry. Je ne comprends pas tout. Où devais-tu retrouver Voldemort ce soir? Réveilles toi Harry, on a besoin de toi ici. Viens, reviens. Pour nous tous, pour Draco... "

Sa voix se brisa et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais une main se posa sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny.

« -Je perds les pédales, Ginny. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Avec Ron, avec la guerre. Je pensais pouvoir m'y jeter à corps perdu pour essayer d'oublier ton frère, mais là encore, je suis trop faible. Voldemort est trop fort pour moi. Je n'y arriverais pas, je n'en peux plus..., elle fondit en larmes et Ginny la prit dans ses bras ».

Toute la tension accumulée depuis des jours, des semaines voire des mois ou des années, ressortit en bloc. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Et lorsqu'Hermione fut un peu calmée, Ginny prit la parole.

-"Hermione, calmes-toi. Nous sommes en période de guerre, tu es humaine, c'est normal de craquer comme ça. Tu as le droit et même le devoir, ne t'en veux pas. Tout autant que je ne peux pas te laisser dire que tu es faible car tu es tout sauf faible! Elle vit les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Mione... ça va aller lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à nouveau à pleurer. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à rester ici. Je vais retourner au Ministère. Profites-en pour te reposer. Préviens moi si Harry se réveille.

-D'accord, répondit-elle d'une voix faible en essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance."

Ginny se leva, embrassa Hermione sur ses deux joues et caressa celle de Harry. Hermione la sentit s'éloigner. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer sans faire de bruit. Son esprit était embrumé et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

-"Réveilles toi Harry, je t'en supplies. Nous avons tous besoin de toi ici."

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, posa sa tête sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Lentement, son esprit sombra dans un sommeil tourmenté sans que rien ne vienne l'en sortir. Elle pensait à la guerre. Est-ce que Ginny réussirait à retrouver Draco à temps? Il le fallait. Sans lui, jamais Harry ne survivrait. Quand tout cela cessera t-il donc? Cela faisait un an! Un an qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard! Un an que régulièrement des combats éclataient partout dans le pays! Un an que Voldemort se cachait assez pour que personne ne l'attrape ou l'aperçoive mais il s'arrangeait pour toujours être à la tête des opérations menées contre l'ordre du Phénix. A chaque fois, on se demandait si se serait le combat final. Mais ça se terminait toujours de la même manière. Chaque camps se repliait pour soigner ses blessés et il n'y avait jamais de prisonniers. Elle avait été longue cette année, très longue même. Hermione craquait. Le trop plein d'émotions accumulées depuis une année s'échappait brusquement. Les larmes coulaient et elle ne pouvait les arrêtées. Elle ne savait même plus si elle était éveillée ou non. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Ron s'était lentement éloigné d'elle et elle doutait qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour. Elle ne voyait quasiment plus ses parents. Harry était pris entre les combats et filait le parfait amour avec Draco. Seule Ginny avait remarquer son manque affectif et avait su la soutenir.

-"Mademoiselle..., mademoiselle..."

Lentement, à l'appel de cette voix inconnue, Hermione sortit de sa léthargie. Elle s'était bel et bien endormie. Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi? Elle regarda Harry. Il dormait encore, ce fainéant. Un instant, une bouffée d'envie l'envahit. Cependant, elle pensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et à tout ce qu'il avait encore à affronter et se dit qu'il avait bien le droit à un peu de repos. Surtout, après la disparition de Draco.

-"Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien?"

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait. Il s'agissait du Médicomage qui s'occupait de Harry.

-" Je..., commença t-elle, oui, je me sens bien, j'étais... juste un peu fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il semblait rassuré.

-Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous chercher un café ou quelque chose d'autres?

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Six heures et demie passée mais vous ...

Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'il avait sans doute raison.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Pardon?

Elle se leva.

-Mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin? demanda t-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation.

Il la regardait bizarrement et se demandait de quoi elle parlait.

-Je parle chinois peut-être? La machine à café? C'est par où?

Le Médicomage sembla se ressaisir.

-Euh... oui, oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Il s'avança vers la porte et elle le suivit. Elle se retourna pour observer Harry sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait aussi paisible. Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le distributeur de boissons. Elle se servit un café bien serré et s'assit dans un des fauteuils disposés à côté. Elle resta là un bon moment à rêvasser. Puis, elle décida de retourner à la chambre. Elle était toujours plus ou moins dans un état second. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la porte était grande ouverte. Inquiète, elle pressa le pas. Elle passa l'embrasement de la porte et s'arrêta net. Le lit était vide. Harry n'était plus là. Ses vêtements avaient disparu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fit demi-tour et fonça vers l'ascenseur. Ses pieds trouvaient seuls le chemin. Quand elle arriva à l'ascenseur, les portes se refermaient. A l'intérieur, il y avait un jeune homme brun.

-"Harry... murmura t-elle."

Les portes s'étaient refermées. Au-dessus, le petit cadran, indiquait une flèche qui montait.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, prit ses affaires et pris dans l'ascenseur suivant. Elle était à bout de souffle. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle bondit dans le hall alors que les portes étaient tout juste ouvertes. A travers les vitres de l'entrée principale, elle vit Harry s'arrêter de courir, regarder à droite, à gauche, semblant hésiter. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il était à quelques pas à peine d'elle. De dos, il ne la vit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tendit le bras voulant attraper le sien mais sa main ne se referma que sur du vide. Il venait de transplaner. Elle hurla de rage et de chagrin. Presque automatiquement, elle lança un Visio à Remus. Il apparut immédiatement.

-"Hermione, que se passe t-il? demanda t-il.

- Préviens Ginny et les autres que Harry s'est réveillé, il...

-Où est-il?

- Il est parti! Je suis arrivée trop tard pour le rattraper!

-Comment ça? Dis moi ce qui c'est passé?

-Préviens les autres! J'te recontacte! Bye!"

Elle annula le sort. Et brusquement, elle prit la vérité de plein fouet. Elle avait écourté le plus possible sa communication avec Remus pour ne pas perdre de temps pour retrouver à Harry. Mais maintenant elle ne savait pas où aller? Elle avait échoué. Sur toute la ligne.

Elle s'effondra sur le trottoir, s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Soudain, le visage de Ginny apparut par Visio.

-"Hermione, j'ai eu Remus, où est Harry?

A son air, elle comprit immédiatement.

-Écoute, je pense savoir où Voldemort lui a donné rendez-vous.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et se fit plus attentive.

- La forêt interdite...

-J'y vais!

-NON! Tu nous attends! Il ne faut en aucuns cas que tu t'y rendes seule! La zone doit être infestée de Mangemorts.

-Mais, il peut-être déjà trop tard!

-Je préférerais ne pas avoir deux cadavres sur les bras! lui lança t-elle acidement. Et Harry est assez fort pour le retenir le temps qu'on arrive.

-Sauf si on rentre Draco dans l'équation!

-Attends-nous!

-Très bien!

Elle rompit le sortilège et transplana.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle atterrit au seuil de la forêt. Elle hésita à attendre ou non, mais déjà Ginny arrivait accompagnée d'une vingtaine d'Aurors et membres de l'Ordre.

-"Suis-moi! lui cria la jeune femme."

Toutes deux s'élancèrent côte à côte dans la forêt tandis que les autres se déployaient autour d'elles. Elles couraient aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Au dessus d'elles, le ciel grondait. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Les nuages amoncelés étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Un premier éclair fendit le ciel.

Hermione ne réfléchissait même plus et se laissait guider par Ginny.

Soudain, le lac surgit sous leurs pieds. Elles scrutèrent la semi-obscurité, cherchant à apercevoir quelque chose de suspect. Il semblait y avoir des silhouettes au dessus du centre du lac. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois. Il paraissait rire. Mais d'un rire inhumain et diabolique.

« -Qu'est-ce que... commença Ginny. »

Mais elle ne put finir sa question, une lumière verte éclaira la scène et dans sa brièveté, elles virent une des silhouettes tomber. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Une seconde silhouette tomba. Une seconde lumière éclaira de nouveau la scène. Mais celle-ci était blanche.

Ginny sembla comprendre. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

« -Merlin, gémit-elle. »

Hermione, elle, n'était plus qu'une masse compacte de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires qui se heurtaient en elle. La haine remplaçait l'amour. La violence, la peur. Quelque chose la prit aux tripes. Quelque chose qui n'était ni de l'amour ni de la haine. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'injustice. Ou bien à de la justice justement. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Et les yeux horrifiés de Ginny virent ceux noisettes d'Hermione virés à un noir profond. Les cheveux de la jeune femme s'élevaient dans l'air, flottant autour de son visage. Elle s'éleva dans l'air et s'avança vers les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Elle paraissait étrangement calme.

« -HERMIONE! »

Deux voix s'unirent dans ce cri. Deux voix d'un même sang. Deux voix qui rompirent l'enchantement qui avaient saisis l'assemblée rassemblée au bord du lac.

Un rire familier résonna.

Et dans un concert de rugissements bestiaux, tous se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Et le combat commença.

_Ce soir-là, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, deux anges s'étaient envolés main dans la main._

**OoOoOoO**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

_Prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible. Le combat! Ah!ah!ah!_

_Lol_

_Bisous à vous_


	3. Souvenirs

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Désolée je suis en retard!_

_Mais j'étais pas chez moi pendant les vacances donc j'ai pas pu écrire et la semaine de la rentrée j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps non plus._

_Enfin bref voici le 3° chapitre. _

_J'ai enfin le plan de la fic'! XD au bout du 3°chap ça craint! _

_Donc il y aura 5 chapitres je pense. Pour la publication c'est assez irrégulier. Hum... prochain chapitre peut-être dans deux semaines? Faut voir bicause il faut absolument que je travaille ce trimestre-ci._

_Bon je vais pas vous aembêtez avec mes histoires_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me sentais bien. Il me semblait que je me réveillais. Mais quand m'étais-je endormi? Et où? Je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Je battis des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Où est-ce que j'étais? L'endroit ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un glacier. Tout autour de moi, de la glace partout. C'était éclairé et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. C'était très étrange. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait. Et j'avais beau me fouiller les neurones, je ne me rappelais de rien.

Je m'assis. J'étais vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon. Il était noir et me tombait un peu sur les hanches. Je tournais la tête et sursautais. Tout près de moi, une silhouette. Une silhouette familière. Je la touchais tant elle était près. Allongée à mes côtés. J'approchai mon visage. Son odeur. Draco, c'était lui. Dans la semi-obscurité, j'apercevais ses cheveux qui luisaient doucement d'un bel éclat doré.

Mais un second corps était à ses côtés. Je ne l'avais d'abord pas vu. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu? Je me trouvais à cet endroit il y a quelques instants à peine. Il était derrière moi. Ou sous moi... Je scrutais attentivement la seconde silhouette. C'était celle d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme brun.

«-Par Merlin!»

Je reculais brusquement lorsque je saisis de qui il s'agissait. Et il s'agissait de moi. C'était mon corps. Le mien, allongé près de Draco. Je comprenais de moins en moins. Ce qui se passait m'échappait. Comment pouvais-je être à deux endroits différents?

Je regardai mes mains. Un sentiment d'horreur me prit. Elles étaient d'une pâleur excessive, presque... transparentes? Et au moment où je compris, une voix retentit. Elle résonna dans le dôme de glace. Je me retournai.

«-Harry...»

Je le vis. Sa peau déjà si pâle habituellement devenais transparente et brillait d'un éclat bleuté. Il était beau. Plus même peut-être.

Je le vis sourire et ses yeux brillèrent.

Dans mon esprit, il y eut un déclic. Un puit de lumière envahit mon crâne, balayant tout sur son passage. Tout me revint en mémoire. L'enlèvement, le combat, la lumière verte. Et surtout, surtout, Draco. Les révélations.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Lentement. Il souriait. Interdit, je le regardais faire. Il leva la main et me caressa la joue. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

«-Draco, tu...»

Il ne dit rien. Je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres. Doucement, comme si c'était notre premier baiser, elles s'unirent. Cela dura longtemps. Plus vrai que n'importe quelle déclaration. Osant un premier geste, je portais ma main à ses hanches. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou, descendirent, chatouillèrent un peu une clavicule, descendirent, s'étendirent sur mon torse. Ils le contournèrent ensuite pour aller se loger dans le bas de mon dos. Son autre main prit mon visage dans sa paume et le rapprocha du sien pour approfondir le baiser. Nos corps se rapprochèrent. Je passai une main sur son torse, appréciant la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Il rompit le baiser. Un goût d'inachevé emplit ma bouche. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je penchai la tête et embrassai ses longs cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Je l'entendis murmurer.

«-Harry, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Tout ce que Voldemort a dit n'est que mensonges. Crois-moi, je ne t'aurais jamais trahi Harry, je... sa voix commençais à trembler et je le sentais paniquer face à mon silence, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur en moi.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et renversai ma tête sur la sienne.

-Je le sais Draco, je te crois. N'ai pas peur mon ange.»

Je le serrai contre moi et petit à petit sa respiration se fit plus calme.

«-Harry, tu sais, je crois que nous... nous sommes...

-Morts? Oui, je le crains.

-Allons-nous en d'ici. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.»

Sans rien dire, je desserrai mon étreinte et le prit par la main. Souriant, nous nous élevâmes vers le haut du glacier. C'était presque naturel. Il suffisait d'une pulsion sur le sol et hop! La gravité semblait être abolie. Le glacier ne faisait que quelques mètres de hauteur. A notre plus grande surprise, nous passâmes à travers la glace sans aucunes difficultés.

Au dehors, il faisait nuit. L'orage grondait encore.

**Flash Back**

L'orage grondait. Un éclair brisa le ciel encombré. Dans sa chambre perdue à l'intérieur d'un immense manoir, un petit garçon pleurait. Effrayé par le vacarme qui venait de l'extérieur, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit, passa sa tête pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Le couloir était désert.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers une grande porte en chêne massif. Il la poussa et entra dans la pièce. Elle était éclairée uniquement par la cheminée située à la droite du lit double. Le lit était immense. Le petit garçon grimpa dessus et se lova près de la femme qui y lisait. Elle était grande, l'air austère. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils lorsqu'il s'installa près d'elle.

«-Qu'y a t-il mon ange? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai peur Mère. Dehors, le ciel il est pas content, gémit l'enfant.

La femme sourit et attendit quelques instants.

-On appelle ça l'orage, mon ange.

-Mais pourquoi ça fait autant de bruit?»

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air en colère. Lorsqu'il aperçut Draco, il se figea.

-Que fait-il ici lui?

-Il a peur de l'orage, dit sa mère d'une voix neutre.

Son père gronda et empoigna l'enfant.

-Aïe! Ouille! Tu me fais mal! Alors toi non plus t'es pas content? C'est toi qui fait tout le bruit dehors?»

Dans son élan, il avait tutoyé son père. Cela lui valut une gifle retentissante. Il le jeta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé.

Il entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner. Il l'imagina rentrer dans sa chambre. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte claquer. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes puis il entendit sa mère hurler.

Cela dura longtemps. Sous ses couvertures, le petit garçon pleurait.

Dehors l'orage grondait toujours.

A des kilomètres de là, au milieu des milliers de lumières de Londres, dans un pavillon de banlieue, enfoui dans un petit placard sous un escalier, un autre petit garçon avait hâte que l'orage se taise.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, il fermait les yeux le plus fort possible.

Soudain, la petite plaque coulissante placée sur la porte de son placard s'ouvrit et deux yeux méchants apparurent.

«- Alors l'avorton, t'a peur de l'orage?»

Et il éclata de rire. Il refit coulisser la plaque qui claqua avec un bruit sec.

Dudley grimpa les escaliers en sautant sur chaque marche ce qui, en plus de faire un bruit assourdissant, faisait tomber plein de poussière sur le sac de couchage de Harry. Une araignée dégringola d'une des marches, tomba sur ses cheveux en bataille et s'enfuit à toute allure.

Le petit garçon se secoua pour se débarrasser d'un maximum de poussière même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Un éclair déchira à nouveau le ciel, plus puissant que jamais.

Au bord des larmes, il enfouit son visage dans ses petites mains et resserra ses genoux contre son torse.

Tout à coup, l'ampoule nue qui se balançait au dessus de sa tête clignota. Il la regarda quelques minutes, inquiet.

Au moment où il allait replonger dans son duvet, l'ampoule recommença à clignoter pour s'éteindre définitivement.

Elle ne se ralluma pas. Éclatant en sanglots quand un nouveau grondement retentit, il tambourina sur la porte du placard.

«- Tante Pétunia! Tante Pétunia! La lumière! Y'a plus de lumière! Tante Pétunia!»

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre remuer au dessus de lui. Un pas lourd descendit l'escalier. La petite plaque coulissa.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin?

Le petit garçon avait les yeux rouges et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

-Y'a plus de lumière.

-Et bien tant pis! Tu attendras demain matin!

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais! Maintenant dors!

-...

-J'attends!

-oui...

-Oui qui?

-Oui Oncle Vernon.

-Bien.

Il referma la plaque et remonta l'escalier. Harry l'entendit grommeler dans sa barbe qu'il était vraiment un enfant immonde et impoli et qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'accepter sous son toit.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se rallongea et essaya de s'endormir malgré le fracas du tonnerre.

**Fin du flash back**

Main dans la main, on s'élevait dans le ciel. Nos deux corps, image parfaite de l'unité psychique. Symbiose de deux opposés. Jamais nos différences n'avaient été autant identiques. Lui blond aux longs cheveux raides et bien peignés, moi brun aux cheveux courts et explosifs.

Si la peau de Draco paraissait désormais presque bleue, la mienne avait des reflets ocres. Nous sourions. Une sorte d'auréole s'était formé autour de nous. Nous étions heureux. La mort nous avaient réunis. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble. Pour l'éternité. Quelque part. Jamais la mort n'avait autant été synonyme de bonheur et de joie.

Soudain, des voix que je connaissais retentirent dans un cri d'horreur.

Nous nous retournâmes. Dans l'obscurité, je vis une silhouette s'approcher des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Derrière elle, deux autres s'élancèrent à sa suite. A l'éclat brulé de leurs cheveux, je reconnus Ron et Ginny. Je reportais mon attention sur la première silhouette pour essayer de discerner de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'arrêta et ôta le capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête. Aussitôt, ses longs cheveux ondulés s'agitèrent dans l'air électrique.

«-Hermione, je murmurais.»

J'étais figé. Je ne comprenait pas. Que faisaient-ils ici?

«-Harry, regarde.»

C'était Draco. Il me montrait l'aurée de la forêt où quelque chose s'agitait. Je regardais plus attentivement et je vis tout d'un coup apparaître sous mes yeux une horde de sorciers qui s'élança vers les Mangemorts.

Le rire diabolique de Voldemort et le cri de guerre des sorciers retentirent.

L'air se teinta de vert.

Serrant les dents, je voulus redescendre mais quelque chose me retint. Je regardai mon bras. Une main y était accrochée. Une main bleutée. Sa main. Je relevai les yeux et croisai les siens.

«-Draco, je dois y aller. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Non. C'est finit tout ça Harry. C'est à eux de se débrouiller seuls désormais.

-Mais enfin, je ne peux pas rester là à les regarder s'entretuer!

-Tu es mort Harry! Nous sommes morts! Éclata t-il. Ce n'est plus notre monde!

Interdit, je le regardai quelques instants. Draco se radoucit.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Je baissai les yeux. Sous moi, je vis des rayons de toutes les couleurs s'entrecroiser. Des cris de douleur et de joie retentissaient en accompagnement du grondement perpétuel.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, souffla t-il.

Sa main prit mon visage et le releva. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je fermai les yeux.

-Regarde moi! Me supplia t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux.

**Flash Back.**

L'ambiance était chaleureuse ce soir-là au 12, square Grimmaurd. L'après-midi, ils avaient tous combattu avec succès. Ils avaient gagnés la bataille et n'avaient aucun mort à déplorer. Mrs Weasley s'activait aux fourneaux et préparait le repas pour toutes les personnes présentes au Quartier Général. Ce qui faisait beaucoup.

La plupart était réunie dans la cuisine. Il y avait Tonks qui riait d'une blague des Jumeaux. Il y avait Neville, Remus et Kingsley qui discutaient sérieusement. Il y avait Hermione et Ginny qui mettaient la table. Il y avait Ron et Dean qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin de la pièce sous l'œil vigilant de Seamus. Et tant d'autres un peu partout.

Mais il manquait deux personnes...

Harry monta l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta un court instant. Hésitant, il frappa à la porte. Deux coups. Puis il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la Lune l'éclairait à travers une fenêtre aux carreaux sales. Au fond, quelque chose bougea et Harry pût distinguer une silhouette avancer.

«- Tu voulais me parler Draco?

Un souffle lui répondit.

-Oui.

Harry était méfiant. Et s'il était un agent double? S'il essayait de le tuer? Après tout, Draco n'avait rejoint l'Ordre depuis quelques mois seulement et comme il risquait gros en sortant il était obligé de rester cloitré à l'intérieur du QG. Quoi de mieux comme informateur?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Harry. Je n'oserais jamais rien contre toi. Quelle chance aurais-je de te vaincre? Je ne suis qu'un être insignifiant.

-Tu dis ça Toi? Toi, le meilleur chimiste d'après Rogue? Toi qui serait capable de bien des ruses pour arriver à tes fins.»

Draco accusa le coup sans un mot.

«- Harry... Je ne suis pas là parce que j'ai été envoyé par mon père. Je suis là parce que j'ai pris conscience que ce qu'il faisait était horrible et que je crois votre cause juste. Mais aussi parce que... Parce que... je me suis rendu compte que... que...

Il ne pût aller plus loin. Harry fut prit d'un doute. Qu'est ce que Draco pouvait bien vouloir lui dire d'aussi important au point qu'il ne puisse en parler? Est-ce que cela concernait Voldemort?

-Que? Le poussa t-il.

Draco releva la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche. Ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine l'un de l'autre mais Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que dit Draco.

-Je t'aime.

Interdit, il le regarda quelques instants. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Draco Malfoy l'aimer lui Harry Potter? Avait-il perdu la tête?

Il fit un pas en arrière. Se retourna. Une main agrippa son bras.

-Non, s'il te plaît!

Harry lutta contre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il était gay tout le monde le savait mais pas lui! Pas Draco!

Il entendit sa voix souffler.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Et c'était quand la première? Dit-il d'une voix agressive.

Draco baissa les yeux.

-En première année, quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main, murmura t-il.

-J'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire non?

-Harry, s'il te plaît.

Il se radoucit et baissa les yeux. Il réfléchissait.

La main de Draco prit son visage et le releva. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry ferma les yeux.

-Regarde moi! Le supplia t-il.»

Il les rouvrit. Tant de choses se reflétaient dans son regard.

Soudain, Draco tenta sa chance. Doucement, il approcha son visage. Il s'arrêta. Puis voyant que Harry ne reculait pas, il s'approcha encore. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Timidement, Draco glissa sa main dans le dos de Harry. De secondes en secondes, leur baiser se faisait plus affirmé, plus osé.

Alors que les lèvres de Harry se relâchaient, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et lui caressa le palais, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Harry mordit doucement la lèvre supérieure de Draco. Leurs lèvres se réunirent et le baiser s'éternisa.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Draco lova son visage dans le creux du cou de Harry et murmura:

«- Je t'aime.»

Harry ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Oscillant entre refermer ses bras autour du blond et s'enfuir en courant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

J'ouvris les yeux.

Draco me regardait d'un air suppliant.

«- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, Harry. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait ce passer. Je ne veux plus jamais combattre. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir combattre. Comprends moi s'il te plait. Ou essaye du moins. J'ai accepté de rester au Quartier Général à chaque combat. J'ai accepté de te laisser partir combattre à chaque combat. J'angoissais à chaque minute restant dans l'ignorance. A chaque fois c'était pareil. On s'asseyait dans le salon Mrs Weasley et moi et il n'y avait aucune parole échangée. Chacun priant de son côté pour que vous rentriez tous sains et sauf. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est d'être dans l'ignorance. Réagis Harry! Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivant ou mort! J'aurais été le dernier au courant alors que j'aurais du être le premier! Comment veux-tu que te laisse repartir maintenant? Maintenant alors que nous sommes morts!? Que Voldemort nous a tué! Que la mort nous a réuni! Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. Alors s'il te plait, reste.»

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder.

Se fut Harry qui bougea le premier. Il lui souria et s'approcha de lui.

Quand il fut tout près, il prit sa tête dans sa main et déposa un baiser sur son front. Draco ria et lui sauta au cou. Puis, Harry lui prit la main.

«-On y va?»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Draco éclata de rire à nouveau et ils s'élevèrent vers la masse compacte que formaient toujours les nuages noirs.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Voili voilou

C'était pas vraiment le combat mais c'est pas grave hein?

Ce sera le prochain!

Promis!

Et hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fic parue tout récemment!

Hésitez pas non plus à mettre des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir!!

Tchoo!!


	4. Combats

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. Je bloquais un peu sur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est lisible mais j'avoue que les scènes de combat et les changements de points de vue et tout c'est pas trop mon truc s. Enfin bref, je vais pas vous en dire plus!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un éclair zébra le ciel toujours aussi sombre. La masse nuageuse qui était, au départ, rassemblée au dessus de la surface du lac, s'étendait désormais jusqu'au delà de la ligne d'horizon. Ils roulaient sur eux-mêmes comme des vagues fixées au ciel et leurs grondements tonnaient, cornes de brume. Seul un nuage paraissait plus clair. Minuscule, il essayait de se creuser une place parmi ces géants et de s'agrandir. On aurait dit un œil. Un œil qui les observait de là haut. Qui sait?

La pluie tombait drue. Elle heurtait les combattants telles des lames de couteaux.

En bas, à la surface du lac, c'était la pagaille.

Sean Vicks était un partisan de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au fil des années, il avait vu plusieurs membres de sa famille être massacré sous ses yeux. Lui, ne s'en était sorti qu'à sa formidable maîtrise du transplanage.

Huit ans auparavant, alors que le jeune Harry Potter l'emportait pour la seconde fois sur Voldemort au terme de sa première année à Poudlard, il avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, Dumbledore évidemment l'avait été ainsi que Remus désormais qui l'informait de l'avancement des choses et de ses missions. Il était espion. Il travaillait au Ministère, au département des contrôles de déplacements. Il surveillait ainsi, les réseaux de cheminées et les transplanages incongrus ce qui était des informations précieuses pour l'Ordre.

Ce midi, lorsqu'il avait remarqué un transplanage non-autorisé dans la demeure de Harry Potter, il avait immédiatement prévenu Remus. Ce dernier était déjà au courant et avait envoyé des troupes sur les lieux. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'on l'avait contacté il y a moins d'une heure pour venir prêter main forte aux combattants, il n'avait pas été surpris et c'était aussitôt porté volontaire.

Il avait vu, comme tous les autres, Hermione s'élancer au devant de Voldemort. Cela avait été comme un signal et tout le monde l'avait suivie.

Débarrassé de sa lourde cape encombrante, il avait bondi sur le premier Mangemort venu. Celui-ci avait immédiatement éclaté d'un rire cruel.

« - Tu ne me reconnais donc pas? Lui demanda t-il. »

Il répondit par la négative ce qui ne fit que relancer le rire du Mangemort.

« -Tu as la mémoire bien courte. Je suis Marcus MacGennan, l'homme qui a tué ta mère. J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, tu sais. Et tu lui ressemble beaucoup, rétorqua t-il vicieusement. »

Un bouffée de fureur s'empara de lui. Il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort d'Endoloris. Le Mangemort frémit à peine. Il voulut en lancer un second mais avant qu'il est pu prononcé le moindre mot une horrible douleur le pris. Il s'effondra à terre.

Il resta étourdi quelques secondes. Sa vue était trouble. Au loin, il semblait voir deux boules de feu qui s'agitaient.

Quand il vit mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des Jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et Georges combattaient ensemble contre Greyback. Ils semblaient jouer. Tous deux riaient échangeant pourtant des sorts aux effets dévastants. Ils alliaient en effet des sortilèges simples à leurs inventions burlesques. Ce qui devaient fonctionner assez bien vu l'état dans lequel était le loup-garou. Son flanc, en particulier, était marqué d'une plaie sanguinolente.

Soudain, alors qu'un Georges hilare venait de lui lancer une tomate sur le museau, l'animal bondit et prit le jeune homme à la gorge. Fred hurla et se précipita pour aider son frère.

Il lança un sort et le loup fut projeté en arrière. Greyback se releva et fusilla Fred du regard. Ses poils étaient hérissés et de la bave coulait de sa gueule.

Tout c'était passé si vite.

Fred prit son frère dans ses bras. Sur son cou, la morsure avait laissé une trace ensanglantée. Un long filet rouge s'en échappait, se perdant dans ses cheveux roux.

Au dessus de lui, Fred entrevit l'ombre du loup s'approcher. Il serra son double contre lui, s'attendant à mourir.

« - Fred, prend ton frère, je m'occupe de lui! »

Fred releva la tête. Remus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son frère et transplana.

Remus faisait face à Greyback. Leurs regards s'affrontaient. Les pupilles vertes du loup contre celles noisettes de l'homme. La sauvagerie contre la civilité.

« - Quelle bonne idée, mugit-il, un combat de loups. »

Et il s'élança sur Remus. Autour d'eux, on s'écarta, sans pour autant stopper les combats.

Le loup bondissait sur celui qui désormais dirigeait l'Ordre. Remus lui renvoyait des sorts de plus en plus puissants.

Il étaient tous les deux en mauvais état. Greyback boitait et la large entaille saignait toujours sur son flanc droit. Un filet de sang sortait de la bouche de Remus et son bras gauche était maintenant inutilisable.

Le combat s'éternisait.

La fatigue commençait à s'emparer des deux combattants. Son bras le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Grimaçant de douleur, il vit le loup sourire et avancer lentement.

« - Enfin, dit-il mielleux en se léchant les babines, cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. J'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi, tu sais. Tu as malheureusement pris le mauvais chemin. Si tu n'étais pas aller dans cette fichue maison Griffondor, si tu n'avais pas choisi ces bons à rien de Potter et Black. »

Il ricana et, de ses yeux jaunes, regarda l'homme en face de lui. Remus tremblait de rage. Ses mains. Sa mâchoire. Il semblait entrer en éruption. Satisfait de sa prestation, le mangemort reprit la parole.

« - Mais ceci n'a plus d'importance désormais puisque dans quelques minutes, tu mourras de mes crocs. »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur sa gueule. Ses yeux s'allumèrent. Sa langue lécha à nouveau ses babines. Et sans transition, il s'élança sur sa victime.

Remus vit le corps du loup se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il l'esquiva et se retourna. Il murmura quelque chose et la blessure le long du flanc du loup s'agrandit. Le sang jaillissait.

Hurlant de douleur, Greyback plongea vers ses pieds. Remus, cette fois-ci, l'évita de justesse et sentit sa cheville défaillir. Grimaçant, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque de la fourrure grise entra intégralement dans son champs de vison. Sans comprendre, il vit le sang gicler et une violente douleur s'empara de son épaule.

Il hurla.

A son cri, les crocs s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, il réussit tout de même à transformer sa baguette en poignard. Il l'enfonça dans les côtes du loup-garou et la remua le plus possible. Aussitôt, l'animal referma plus fermement sa mâchoire sur son épaule.

Il s'évanouit alors que la douleur atteignait son apogée.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se réveilla brusquement au froid contact de l'eau du lac. Il se débattit tant bien que mal pour atteindre la surface et s'accrocha au lourd corps mouillé du loup inerte qui flottait misérablement.

Une fine main blanche s'avança vers lui. Il releva la tête et réussit à distinguer le visage de la blonde Luna Lovegood.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant.

Rassuré, Remus lui prit la main et elle le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Devant son air étonné, elle laissa échapper un petit rire et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que Remus tenait debout, elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

Remus avait bien l'air abasourdi mais il semblait tenir debout. Confiante, Luna s'éloigna de lui et se plongea dans le champ de bataille.

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle avançait de son éternelle démarche enfantine, contournant les corps qui gisaient ici et là, flottant sur l'eau. Il n'y aurait aucun blessé cette fois-ci, ceux qui manquaient leur coup mourraient noyé dans les eux froides et sombres du lac.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit Neville en mauvaise posture face à un Mangemort. Ou plutôt une Mangemort. En effet, le jeune homme combattait avec une Bellatrix Lestrange des plus éxitée. Après les parents, c'est le fils qu'elle pourrait bientôt torturer et cela réjouissait d'avance son esprit tordu.

Luna perdit son sourire. Elle se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas déterminé quand Neville l'aperçut. Profitant de sa concentration, la femme-serpent cria un Doloris.

Neville hurla et s'effondra à terre. Luna accéléra le pas. Alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, le jeune Griffondor releva la tête et la pria de s'en aller.

Bellatrix tourna alors brusquement vers elle ses yeux aux paupières lourdes et ricana.

« - Alors... geignit-elle de sa voix suraigüe, on vient au secours de son prince charmant? »

Luna lui sourit et Bellatrix parut décontenancée.

« - Tout va bien Neville? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, je ... je crois, hoqueta t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête et reporta toute son attention sur la femme Mangemort. Paniquant devant l'attitude étrange de la jeune Serdaigle, elle tenta de multiples sorts que sa cadette esquiva sans efforts.

Quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre de la brune, elle lui sourit à nouveau. Le visage de son ennemie se décomposa de peur et d'appréhension.

Jamais au grand jamais depuis qu'elle servait le Seigneur des Tenèbres, elle n'avait vue quelqu'un opérer ainsi. Elle était redoutable, elle s'en doutait. Mais elle avait tout essayé et aucun sorts n'avait fonctionné, de plus qu'elle les avait presque tous évités. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là? La jeune Lovegood possédait une force surhumaine, elle l'avait bien vue pendant qu'elle torturait Londubat. A une centaine de mètres, avant qu'elle n'intervienne ici, elle avait sorti de l'eau un homme beaucoup plus lourd et âgé qu'elle. Par Salazar... zut!

Elle fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux et celle-ci lui sourit. Grognant de fureur, elle ne vit pas son poing lui arriver sur le visage.

Luna vit ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et de douleur au moment du choc.

Elle entendit Neville hurler de joie alors que le corps basculait en arrière et heurtait l'eau avec un bruit mat.

Elle revint vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

« - Mer... Merci, bégaya t-il. »

Il l'observa attentivement. La jeune femme rayonnait littéralement. Il n'y avait pas que son sourire... C'est comme... comme si son corps entier souriait.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Un éclair brisa le ciel. Les oreilles de Neville clignotèrent avant d'atteindre une couleur proche de celle du métal en fusion.

Une nouvelle averse débuta. Les trempant alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient au milieu de l'orage et des combats.

Cependant, une question le taraudait.

« - Mais Luna..., rougit-il, cette fo... force... enfin... je veux dire... que... comment...

-Et bien vois-tu c'est extrêmement simple!

Un doute envahit l'esprit du garçon devant l'expression du visage de la jeune fille.

-L'effet est immédiat, j'ai mangé ça au dîner.

Neville eut un peu plus peur.

-Tu prends un morceau de viande de Mutardonpe, tu ajoutes des herbes de Sculupus, tu cuits le tout avec des Luscardes et aussitôt, pffiou! »

Elle éclata de rire. Neville la regardait avec des yeux ronds et sa mâchoire s'enfoncerait bientôt dans le lac.

« - Mais pour que cela fasse effet, continua t-elle, il faut avoir sur soi une patte d'Armonibus accroché au cou. Regarde! »

Elle sortit de sous sa robe de sorcière, une cordelette, et au bout, était accroché la patte d'un animal que les moldus auraient sûrement nommé Extraterrestre.

Neville grimaça. Il allait poser une question quand un feu follet passa près d'eux.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Ron était en danger. Les corps étaient de plus en plus nombreux à flotter sur les eaux noires. Elle passa près de Neville et Luna. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter leur demander si ils allaient bien. Ron était en danger. Ils avaient beau se disputer à longueur de temps, elle était sa sœur, elle l'aimait, il était en danger.

Leur mère leur avait donné un médaillon chacun quelques jours avant la bataille. Il permettait de savoir si un des membres de la famille était en danger de mort.

Tout à l'heure, il avait frémit et elle avait aussitôt abandonné les premiers rangs de la bataille pour aller voir ses frères. Georges n'était pas beau à voir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang suite à la morsure infligée par le loup-garou. Elle avait aidé Fred à l'emmener à Ste Mangouste.

En revenant, elle avait été aussitôt assaillie par trois Mangemorts. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en sortir et ne devait son salut que grâce à mauvais sort dévié qui avait frappé l'un des Mangemorts. Elle en avait ensuite profité pour abattre les deux autres.

Et voilà que le médaillon frémissait à nouveau. Cela ne pouvait être que Ron. Il ne restait plus que lui au combat.

Elle se souvenait qu'il s'était précipité tout de suite au secours d'Hermione.

« Il devrait donc se trouver quelque part par là-bas, se dit-elle en regardant vers le centre du lac où les combattants, encore nombreux, s'agitaient. »

Slalomant entre les combattants, Ginny se fraya un chemin vers le centre du lac. Les vibrations du médaillon augmentaient ce qui lui confirmait sa pensée. Ron cherchait à rejoindre Hermione qui, elle, devait être avec Voldemort.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut. A quelques mètres, il combattait avec un Mangemort. Ce dernier portait toujours sa longue cape et on ne pouvait le reconnaître. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers son frère. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui sauta aux yeux.

Son oeil droit oscillait entre le bleu et le violet. Un magnifique hématome lui recouvrait la joue gauche. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et une balafre s'étendait sur un de ses avant-bras du poignet jusqu'au coude. Elle remarqua également qu'il boitait et de multiples blessures lui couvraient le corps un peu partout.

Comment osait-il mettre son frère dans un état pareil?! Sa famille n'avait-elle donc pas été assez touchée par la guerre?

Elle se trouvait dans le dos du mangemort et celui-ci ne l'avait pas sentie s'approcher. Ron était à terre. La silhouette s'approchait de lui.

Ginny lança un sort et la cape qui recouvrait le Mangemort s'envola avec le vent orageux. Une longue crinière blonde presque blanche fouetta alors l'air. Il se retourna immédiatement.

« Malefoy, siffla Ginny.

-Weasley fille. »

Un rictus de haine se peignit sur le visage du Mangemort et sans se concerter ils commencèrent à jeter des sorts en même temps.

Le blond restait sur ses gardes car il connaissait les talents de la jeune femme au combat. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques temps, jetant des sorts de temps à autres mais qu'ils évitaient facilement.

Elle réussit finalement à toucher le Mangemort à la cuisse. L'homme grimaça de douleur mais répliqua aussitôt et frappa Ginny à la tête. Elle amortit le coup mais sa vision se troubla. Son corps s'affaissa. Malefoy en profiterait certainement pour l'achever. Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin.

Elle le voyait s'approcher au dessus d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle encore saccadé après ce combat. Elle entendit son rire glacial et moqueur.

Soudain, il eut un sursaut et son corps bascula sur elle.

Elle était encore affaiblit et elle ne résista pas au poids du Mangemort. Avec horreur, elle sentit son sortilège de Lévitation céder et elle commença à perdre dangereusement en altitude. Le corps du Mangemort tomba et s'écrasa à la surface de l'eau. Elle ne réussit pas à contenir un hurlement de peur quand elle se sentit elle aussi tomber.

Une main saisit la sienne.

Elle releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant son frère.

« -Merci Ron, dit-elle alors qu'il la tirait vers lui et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

-Non Ginny, c'est à moi de te remercier. »

Il resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« -Merci petite soeur. »

Ginny se sentit rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Ron lui fasse des démonstrations d'affection. Il n'était, en général, pas très doué en la matière.

« - Allons, allons... répliqua t-elle, va donc rejoindre ta bien-aimée. C'est elle qui a besoin d'aide. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« - Allez gros nigaud, le secoua t-elle. Viens, on va la chercher. »

Ils s'élevèrent vers les nuages, là où devait se trouver Voldemort et une seule pensée occupait leurs esprits.

_« Pourvu qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard. »_

Hermione s'était élancée directement vers Voldemort. Il s'était placé au dessus de la zone de combat et observait la scène d'un air moqueur. De temps en temps, il éclatait de rire ou souriait narquoisement lorsqu'un des membres de l'Ordre tombait dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Il l'avait vue approcher mais n'avait fait aucun geste, se contentant de la regarder, venir droit vers lui, mi-amusé, mi-curieux en aucun cas inquiet.

Il aurait du pourtant. Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses longs cheveux semblait chargés d'électricité, ils fouettaient l'air et son visage au milieu des nuages sombres qui grondaient et crachaient des éclairs de tous côtés. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Au point que le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu. Lentement, elle s'avançait vers celui que l'on appelle désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes presque fermées quand il souria. Sa voix sifflante s'éleva dans l'air et résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

« - Comme c'est touchant, la Sang de Bourbe vient venger son ami le Sauveur. Car il est mort, tu le sais, n'est ce pas? »

Hermione frémit et serra les poings. Elle se doutait que Harry était mort. Le corps qu'elle avait, qu'ils avaient tous, vu tomber, c'était le sien. Mais malgré tout elle espérait tout de même. Elle espérait que ce soit Harry qui soit là, devant elle, horrifié par le spectacle, recouvert de sang. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Harry serait descendu combattre, jusqu'à la mort. Harry avait combattu jusqu'à la mort. L'entendre dire par cette voix. Cette voix qui l'avait tué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle serra les mâchoires mais ne bougea pas. Elle voulait savoir comment Harry était mort. Même si l'histoire serait déformée. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse parler. Encore un peu.

Devant le silence de la fille, il continua.

« - Tu l'as loupé de peu. Peut-être te serais-tu sacrifiée, si tu étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt bien sur. Ou bien, justement... C'est pour cela que vous êtes intervenus seulement une fois qu'il était mort. Parce que vous l'avez vu tomber dans le lac, mort. Sinon vous l'auriez laisser se débrouiller seul pour me tuer? »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants mais voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait toujours pas, il reprit sa tirade.

« - Je crois que le pire, c'est la frustration que je ressens en ce moment. J'attendais ce combat depuis tellement longtemps. Ce serait un tournant décisif de l'histoire du Monde des Sorciers. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne s'est même pas battu ce fichu gamin! Peut-être l'ai-je tué trop tôt? Sûrement. Il ne pensait qu'à sauver sa putain. Il ne pensait même pas à combattre Lord Voldemort! Il m'a ignoré! Il ne regardait que l'autre qui était à mes pieds, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai lu dans son esprit: « Oh, Draco! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? ». Et c'est un Héros? Pathétique. C'est le combat le plus minable de toute ma vie. Il est mort comme ça. Pffuit! Une seconde et puis plus rien! Et le traitre blondinet n'a pas mis longtemps avant de le suivre. En fait, il s'est tué lui-même. En plongeant pour rejoindre son Ryry adoré! »

Voldemort eut un frisson de dégout et cracha.

Hermione plissa les lèvres.

-Vous êtes immonde. Vous tuez des êtres humains comme si c'était du bétail. Et tout ce que vous voyez, c'est le côté attrayant! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre tellement vous êtes abject. Vous...

-Épargnes-moi ton baratin à mon sujet, dit-il d'un voix trainante mais parfaitement posée. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, tu sais. Vous me faîtes tous le coup avant de mourir. Et tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Là au moins, Potter ne m'a pas sorti son discours sur la justice et la loyauté, c'est une chose qu'il aura appris avant de mourir. »

Il leva sa baguette vers Hermione, abasourdie.

A suivre...

_Et voilà les gens, encore un chapitre de terminé. Je poste le prochain le plus rapidement possible. Ce sera le dernier, juste un épilogue. Assez court je pense. Je vais le travailler pendant les vacances. Je commence à voir une autre fiction d'ailleurs. Mais c'est encore assez flou._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_Biz_

_Tag._


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Un flash de lumière verte l'aveugla. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout son corps se crispait en attente du sortilège ultime. La peur la clouait sur place. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit comme ça. Et malgré cela, son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne mourrait pas. C'était tout à fait illogique. Elle avait toujours suivi _'la voie de la raison'_. Elle s'était toujours référé à des faits prouvés et vérifiés et ce n'était pas dans un moment aussi décisif qu'elle irait à l'encontre de ses principes. Mais tous ces sens lui criaient la même chose. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Les secondes s'égrenaient et cependant, toujours rien.

« Il est d'une rapidité fracassante pourtant. Mortelle même, pensa t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. »

Elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour plaisanter dans un moment aussi tragique. Merlin savait combien elle était révoltée. Elle n'avait même pas pu se battre, l'affaiblir en attendant un quelconque renfort. Il n'avait fait que la détruire à coups de mots. Il ne semblait rien craindre maintenant que Harry était mort. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait tort. Qui, désormais, qui pourrait le tuer?? Le monde sorcier, une fois qu'il l'apprendra, sera découragé et Voldemort prendra le pouvoir sans aucune difficultés. Même l'Ordre sera désarticulé et ses membres éliminés. Soudain, Hermione reprit pied avec la réalité quand une ombre se plaça devant elle. Elle ressentit un froid immense suivi d'une vague de chaleur. Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières.

Ses sens n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Quelqu'un s'était mis entre elle et Voldemort et avait empêché le sort de passer. Quelqu'un s'était interposé et avait encaissé le choc à sa place. Quelqu'un qui avait les cheveux roux. La personne bascula vers elle et elle la rattrapa.

A genoux, dans la pénombre de l'orage, elle resserra son étreinte autour de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ron, murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Voldemort ne venait-il pas la tuer? Il avait du se rendre compte maintenant que son sort n'avait pas atteint son but. Cela l'amusait-il de les faire souffrir encore plus. Bien sûr!

« Idiote et naïve pour parfaire le tableau! gémit-elle. »

Des larmes de rages coulaient désormais sur ses joues abimées. Elle s'en voulait. Par sa faute, Ron était peut-être... Était-il...?

A cette pensée, elle fondit en larmes. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Le monde s'effondrait. Elle entendait des bruits de combats, des cris, des hurlements, des chutes. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer à qui appartenaient ces voix. Dans un éclat de rire, elle reconnut seulement Voldemort. Elle serra les mâchoires et enfonça ses doigts dans les bras du rouquin. A nouveau, le ciel pleura. Mais ses larmes étaient réconfortantes cette fois. Elle lui coulaient sur le visage, dégoulinaient, redessinant son nez, son menton, se mêlant à ses larmes à elle.

Dans sa faiblesse, sous son poids et celui de Ron, elle sentit son sortilège de Lévitation faiblir. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à la rétablir, quand bien même, elle continuait à perdre de l'altitude.

**oOo**

Dans l'obscurité du ciel, un petit nuage blanc se détachait. Nous nous dirigions vers lui main dans la main. Je le regardai, il me souria. Un sentiment ineffable et extraordinaire s'empara alors de moi. Une douce chaleur montait de mon ventre. Mes lèvres ne cessaient de sourire. Plus aucune blessure ne me faisait souffrir. J'étais Heureux.

« C'est le monde à l'envers, pensai-je, il faut attendre d'être mort pour être heureux. »

L'orage grondait toujours autant. Je jetai derrière moi un dernier regard emplit de tristesse. Le combat était toujours aussi actif. Les corps flottant à la surface du lac devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. D'autres étaient alignés le long des berges. Je me demandai où pouvaient être mes amis. Et s'ils étaient là. Oui, sûrement.

La pluie recommença à tomber. Je retournai la tête et le regardai. Son visage rayonnait. Ses yeux n'avait jamais été aussi clairs et sa peau semblait transparente. Il ne paraissait pourtant pas en bonne santé, physiquement du moins. Des cernes plongeaient sous ses yeux faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Dans ses yeux, je crus voir une once de doute mais peut-être cela venait-il de moi.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir de remords Harry, me dit-il. Tu as passé ta vie à combattre contre lui. Ne gâche pas non plus ta mort. »

J'en étais conscient. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me triturer l'esprit avec ça. Mais tout de même, si j'avais pu le tuer avant! Si Draco n'avait pas été capturé, si je n'avais pas voulu lui cacher tous les dangers auxquels il s'exposait! Peut-être aurait-il fait un peu plus attention. Je savais que je n'avais pas à me chercher des excuses surtout pas en ramenant tout sur lui. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« -Tu as raison. Mais j'aurais du le tuer avant de mourir. »

Mon visage se ferma. Je serrai les mâchoires. Draco s'aperçut de mon changement d'humeur et s'approcha. Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Désolé pour quoi? Répondis-je innocemment parce que mine de rien j'avais envie de les entendre ses excuses.

-Si je ne m'étais pas fait bêtement kidnapper par ses Mangemorts ce matin, tu n'aurais pas eu à accourir pour me sauver. Tu aurais pu combattre dignement. Tu aurais du le faire d'ailleurs. Tu n'aurais pas du t'occuper de moi. Que suis-je pour toi? Quelqu'un à qui tu n'oses même pas montrer ses courriers, que tu isoles du monde dans cette maison de campagne. Je ne suis qu'un fils de Mangemort repenti qu'on a accepté parce qu'il voulait bien faire la pute du Sauveur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je sentais la colère de l'injustice et de la mauvaise foi monter en moi. Je perdais le fil. Comment pouvait-il être là, la tête sur mon épaule, à bafouer mon amour pour lui? Je tremblais de rage. Et lui, il... N'y tenant plus, je le pris par les épaules et le secouai de toutes mes forces.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Hurlai-je.

J'étais hors de moi. Il avait tout gâche. Je n'étais plus que colère.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu étais obligé de rester dans cette maison! Le danger était trop grand. Je craignais pour ta vie et Merlin seul sait ce que t'aurais fait ton père s'il t'avait retrouvé. Et comment peux-tu croire que je te considère comme une putain?! Je n'aurais jamais laissé penser quelqu'un que je profitais de toi. Personne! Tu entends? Personne! Et tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le cas et que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Draco. J'espérais seulement que tu le savais.

Un lourd silence envahit l'air et perdura pendant de longues minutes. Je tenais toujours Draco par les épaules. Il regardait par terre. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux étaient troublés et je remarquai que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

-Draco... murmurai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Il passa ses deux bras dans mon dos, lovant sa tête sous le creux de mon cou. J'entendis simplement un soufflement.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Excuse-moi.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne répondis rien, me contentant de passer un bras autour de son épaule. Il remarqua tout de suite la froideur de mon geste dans une telle situation. Son corps maigre fut secoué de tremblements et je l'entendis murmurer un faible «moi aussi».

Je faillis lui demander « toi aussi quoi? » mais je réussit à me retenir et le serrai plus fort contre moi, déposant mes lèvres sur le haut de son front, à la lisière de ses cheveux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa ainsi. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Le temps ne paraissait plus passer à la même vitesse. Lentement, je me décollai de lui. Il semblait encore sous le choc. Il était vraiment adorable, ce n'était plus le jeune garçon fier et plein d'arrogance. Il avait appris à être plus ouvert, plus respectueux des autres et surtout moins désagréable. Je pris son menton entre mon index et mon pouce et lui fit doucement relever le visage. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et quand nos regards se croisèrent, une larme perla à nouveau au coin de son œil et dévala sa joue creuse.

J'approchai alors mes lèvres et interceptai la larme. Puis, je commençai à déposer de tous petits baisers sur son nez, ses joues, son front, ses yeux, couvrant son visage. Lorsque je le sentis trembler de nouveau, je prit son joli minois entre mes deux mains en coupe et l'embrassai passionnément.

De secondes en minutes, je le sentais se détendre contre moi. Gardant une main contre sa joue, je passai l'autre bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi afin d'approfondir le baiser. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir. Lorsque nous nous séparions, à bout de souffle, je lui soufflais à l'oreille:

« - Je vous aime Draco Malfoy mais le paradis n'attend pas. »

Il souria. Je passai mon bras autour de son épaule et nous commençâmes à avancer. Il pencha et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Nous étions à quelques mètres à peine du nuage clair. Dans moins d'une minute, nous serions bel et bien réunis pour l'éternité. Le ciel gronda plus fort que jamais.

**oOo**

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps ici, elle commença à prendre la direction de la rive la plus proche. Elle avançait lentement, serrant son bien-aimé contre elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la rive, elle déposa le corps sur l'herbe mouillée au pied d'un chêne certainement deux fois centenaire. Puis, elle s'assit à ses côtés et, adossée à l'arbre, posa à nouveau son regard sur ce qui se passait au dessus de la surface du lac.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne parvint à reconnaître aucun combattant.

Subitement, elle se releva et avança jusqu'au bord de la berge. Elle venait de localiser Voldemort et celui qui le combattait. A son plus grand désespoir, en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se tenait sa meilleure amie et presque sœur, Ginny Weasley.

Paniquant, elle allait s'élever quand un souffle parvint à son oreille.

« - Non, Mione. Reste s'il te plait. »

Elle se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers Ron. Elle le secoua comme un prunier, les larmes lui venaient à nouveau. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

« - Ron! Tu es vivant! Dis moi quelque chose je t'en supplies... »

Elle s'effondra sur son torse et se mit à pleurer.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent des heures. Le ciel gronda plus fort que jamais.

Elle releva la tête.

Dans le ciel, le petit nuage brillait de milles feux. Au milieu, deux points noirs ressortaient. Ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans le nuage et disparaissaient un peu plus de secondes en secondes.

Elles baissa les yeux vers Voldemort. Son attitude était victorieuse. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur qu'il aie tué Ginny puis elle l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, néanmoins, elle était désarmée.

La plupart des combats avaient cessés. Le peu de sorciers encore debout regardait le ciel avec anxiété.

Soudain, alors que les points noirs disparaissaient complètement , la luminosité du nuage augmenta brusquement. Un immense lion rouge et or splendide s'en échappa et bondit vers le le lac. Il rugit et la plaine résonna de cette note royale. Lorsqu'il plongea vers la surface, son corps s'allongea et devint serpent. Un serpent d'un vert émeraude si étincelant qu'ils furent obligés d'abriter leurs yeux. Le serpent se redressa, ouvrit sa gueule et siffla. Sa langue fourchue électrisa l'air et l'atmosphère devint irrespirable pendant quelques secondes. Il s'élança alors vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec la vitesse, sa peau blanchit et les sorciers ne virent plus qu'un éclair bleuté qui se précipitait vers Voldemort. Un hurlement retentit. Tous surent que c'était la fin. Qu'il était mort.

Le silence se fit dans la plaine. Il y demeura, même des années plus tard, alors que des sorciers du monde entier venaient se recueillir sur les berges du lac. C'était un lieu sacré, un lieu saint.

Au centre, une île de glace éternelle témoignait du sacrifice de tous ceux qui étaient morts cette nuit-là mais surtout de deux hommes. Deux hommes qui furent élevés au rang de dieux.

**oOo**

La jeune fille s'avança au milieu de la végétation. C'était comme une sorte de pèlerinage, de purification avant de parvenir à son but. La traversée de la forêt dura bien une heure mais elle se fit dans le plus grand silence. Quand elle arriva à la lisière, la beauté du spectacle lui coupa le souffle. Le lac était immense, il s'étendait jusqu'à perte d'horizon.

Lentement, elle s'approcha des berges. L'eau était claire, comme le ciel au-dessus d'elle et elle vit un poisson passer. Elle s'accroupit sur le bord et saisit quelques brins d'herbes qu'elle fit jouer entre ses doigts. Elle regardait l'île qui se trouvait là-bas. Ce n'était pas une île ordinaire. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe monumentale et majestueuse. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait été créée par la nature elle-même pour les deux sauveurs de l'humanité. Enfin parce qu'elle était taillée dans de la glace magique qui s'était formée mystérieusement lors de la mort des Héros.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'avait pas connu ses deux hommes mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas appréciés une telle déification.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers une stèle qui avait été édifiée à la mémoire des sorciers morts pendant la bataille finale. C'était un élément sobre en grès mais le Ministère n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de montrer une fois de plus sa puissance et avait fait gravé au sommet une statue représentant un lion et un serpent entrelacés enfonçant un éclair dans le coeur de Voldemort, à terre. L'œuvre était néanmoins d'une grande noblesse et évoquait la scène avec fidélité.

Elle repéra plusieurs noms qu'elle connaissait, dont on lui avait déjà parlé. Deux de ses oncles et son grand-père avaient péri lors de cette bataille. Elle ne les avaient pas connu, elle était née trois ans plus tard. Cependant, un nom n'était pas présent sur cette liste.

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et ne sursauta pas quand une femme d'une quarantaine d'années passa son bras autour de son épaule. Celle-ci ne dit rien non plus, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le silence s'attarda pendant de longues minutes. Ici plus que partout ailleurs, il était présent. Seul le vent et les oiseaux chantaient quelque chose qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

« - Dis Maman, pourquoi ils n'ont pas inscrit son nom sur la stèle? Murmura t-elle.

-Tu le sais bien. Hermione est morte de chagrin cinq ans plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi s'est-elle laissée mourir? Elle n'était pas comme ça pourtant. Enfin, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'était pas du tout son tempérament.

-Chérie, essaye de comprendre tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu retenir Harry, de ne pas être arriver à temps pour le sauver, de survivre alors que Ron s'était tué en la sauvant et qu'ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis des mois. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'insista pas.

-Allez, viens, dit-elle en tirant sa fille par le bras.

Elles s'éloignèrent vers la forêt, côte à côte, aussi rousse l'une que l'autre.

**FIN**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin d'un Orage pour une éternité. _

_La toute fin est assez implicite j'en suis consciente mais c'est fait exprès.  
_

_En fait, j'ai un autre début d'histoire en tête (non deux ) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais profiter de cette petite semaine pour commencer à les travailler._

_Je mettrais sur mon profil les gros traits des deux histoires si vous voulez allez voir  
_

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!_

_Biz_

_Tag_


End file.
